Percival Lucifer
Percival Lucifer, was the Satan Lucifer who was in charge of Domestic Affairs, prior to the events of 666. He is the descendent of the original Lucifer, the eldest child of Rizevim Livan Lucifer and the older brother of Ariel and Alan Lucifer. Percival is also the husband of Amanda Stolas and the father of Evelyn Lucifer. He is the former leader of the Seven Great Satans who ruled Hell with his inherit title of "Lucifer". His peerage is said to be the strongest group in Hell. Appearance Percival is a handsome man who seems to be in his early 20's. He has shoulder length light silver hair and blood-red eyes inherited from his father, Rizevim, similar to his younger siblings. In his true form, Percival takes the form of the Grail sword's power in the shape of a humanoid with dragon wings and a crimson aura. Personality Unlike other descendants of Satans, Percival is shown to be very kind and caring towards others, preferring to have things sorted out through talking instead of fighting. He also has a very laid-back personality, preferring to do things at his own pace and causing his wife to punish him for it. Humorously, when he's up to his usual antics, the mere mention of his wife's name is enough to make him apologize immediately. However, Percival does have a serious side, which he has only revealed about three time: during his fight against Olba Beelzebub and his confrontations with Morpheus and his father. Percival is considered as a siscon because of his deep love for his younger sister, Ariel Lucifer, and as an overprotective and loving father for his daughter Evelyn. Percival also has a childish and playful side. Percival is revealed to have a perverted side which is directed solely toward Amanda, as he stated to Arthur that he is free from distraction when he gropes his wife's breasts. History Percival, like most descendants of Lucifer, was originally from the Old Maou Faction that opposed the Anti-Satan Faction, where he stood in the front lines as one of the most powerful Demons. It was during that time that he met Amanda Stolas and fell in love with her. ? He is also the childhood friend and rival of Myrddin Beelzebub and Kason Belphegor, both being extremely powerful. During the Demon civil war, Percival, after switching to the Anti-Satans, became an ace of the Anti-Satan faction alongside Myrddin, Kason and Dredge Leviathan and was even called a Hero. The result of the quarrel was the fleeing of the Satan faction to the end of Hell, and the creation of the current Demons society. Plot Pendragon and Karnstein Arc Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 The Longinus Arc Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Powers & Abilities Demonic abilities Immense Demonic Power: As the current Lucifer and leader of the Seven Great Satans, Percival is one of the most powerful Demons in Hell. In fact, along with Myrddin Beelzebub, Kason Belphegor, Dredge Leviathan, Cythraul Sohn Asmodeus, Drakon La Leviathan and Rizevim Livan Lucifer, he is one of seven Devils considered Super Devils, with their powers and abilities transcending beyond the boundaries of the regular Demons, far exceeding even those of the seven Original Satans. His grandfather, Raylan, has stated that Percival, Myrddin's and Kason's immense power made it so that there was no other position worthy for them besides being Satans. Upon seeing Percival's True Form for the first time, Ddraig felt so awed at his strength that he called him a true monster, a further testament to Percival's power. *'Natural Beast-tamer mastery':' '''Being a descendant of the original Lucifer, Percival has the ability to tame several kind of magical beasts without much problem, even communicate with them without the help of magic or mind-reading. *'Human-Shaped Aura of the Grail (人型に浮かび上聖杯のオーラ, Hitogata ni Ukabiagaru seihai no Ōra): Percival's true form. He can convert himself into the immense aura of the Grail sword that destroys everything regardless of his will. The full releasing of his powers was enough to cause an earthquake felt in the entire Dream Realm. According to Azazel and Hades, Percival compresses his immense power and the power of the Grail Sword into a human shape that releases a mixture of holy and demonic powers that are ten times more powerful than the original Lucifer. This form's power is enough that Azazel commented that Percival could have easily defeated Morpheus, one of the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World. However, Percival is unable to fully control this form as the Power of Destruction spreads without his command. '''Master Magician: According to Alan, Percival is an ultimate Wizard-Technique type fighter. In addition to the Graal Sword's powers, Percival has exceptional skills in using magic, using defensive circles powerful enough to defend against attacks from Olba Beelzebub, who was empowered by Wagyl's snakes enough to increase his powers to Satan-Class. In Volume 24, he learned from Azazel an hypnotism spell powerful enough to subdue Amanda, a Demoness with Satan-Class powers. * Transformation: Percival appears to be proficient in using transformation magic, as Souji mentioned that he met Percival in the form of a black cat. * Teleportation: Percival is able to use teleportation from the human realm to Hell immediately. Flight: Being a Devil, Percival can fly using his 8 wings. Other Skills Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Despite being a demon, Percival is a natural born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield any Holy Sword. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Technician: Arthur has noted that Percival is a technique type fighter that polishes and masters all of his demonic powers and skills to dispatch enemies efficiently. During his fight with Arthur in Volume 8, he could use his Graal Sword and magic skills in different ways to neutralize Arthur's attacks and easily corner him. Equipment Graal Sword (剣の聖杯, Ken no Seihai): A holy sword originally crafted by the Holy Grail. It has a large crack in it where it was tryingly bound back together. Xillia (キシリア, Ekushiria): Xillia is Percival's first familiar, a giant wild wyvern that he usually uses as riding or just intimidation. The beast is extremely intelligent, and while it can't talk, it communicates with Percival via grunts and mental waves. It has a more down to earth personality, and it's constantly beaking it's master's head for him to take things seriously. Regardless, Xillia would kill and die for him without a single thought. It likes polka-dot lingeries and dried persimmons. Trivia *Percival's name means "pierce the valley', with him being named after the knight Sir Percival from Arthurian legend. ** As Lucifer means "light-bringer" and "morning star", Percival's full name means "pierce the valley of the light-bringer or morning star". *Percival's claimed in Volume 6 that he once dreamed of being a musician, which was fulfilled when he composed the Oppai Dragon song to deactivate Arthur's Juggernaut Drive. *Percival is the only of the current Satans to have any blood relation to the previous. *Percival is one of the three known Devils to be placed among the ranks of the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World", along with Myrddin Beelzebub and Kason Belphegor. *Percival is the only person among the demons who was able to make a sacred creature into his servant.. *Percival is over one hundred years old, having reincarnated Souji Okita as his Knight in the late 1800s. *Percival is the only current Satan to have killed an Old Maou Faction leader, as he killed Olba Beelzebub.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Seven Great Satans Category:72 Daemons Category:Stolas Clan Category:Masters